


Поворот

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1 season/16 series AU, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Немного пораскинув мозгами, Супергёрл решила, что ей нужна помощь Макса Лорда.





	1. Первая

**Author's Note:**

> 0) Обоснуй… Я стараюсь, но, он, с*ка, вечно куда-то сливается  
> 1) События развиваются где-то с 16 серии, а дальше AU  
> 2) Разумеется, я переврала весь канон, поскольку стараюсь видеть в людях хорошее  
> 3) Автор – не женоненавистник, не расист и не коммунист, лишь скромный фантазер:))))) Ну это так, к слову пришлось:)

Кара Денверс была задумчива. Красный криптонит оказал на нее неоднозначное воздействие. Не только высвободил агрессию и усилил все скрытые подавленные желания. Он заставил ее думать. 

Непривычно было смотреть на себя, как на бомбу замедленного действия, могущую причинить неисчислимые страдания и многие смерти. А ведь она была не так далека от этого – возможно, ее удалось остановить на грани, из-за которой не было бы возврата. Потому что смерть отменить нельзя. И немалую роль в ее возвращении в нормальное состояние сыграл незабвенный Максвелл Лорд. Да-да, именно тот самый Лорд, который «испытывал» ее когда-то и делал еще более неприглядные вещи. Сейчас это воспоминание казалось далеким, важным, но все же – прошлым. Забывать этого Кара не стала, но и поминать лишний раз всуе не хотелось. 

Мысли были разными, но все же сводились к одному – она - Супергёрл, опасна. Потенциально опасна. И только ее воспитание и жизненная позиция отделяют ее от того, чтобы не стать бичом этого мира. Но жизнь – долгая. Она ломает самых сильных, смелых и добрых, делая их если не собственными противоположностями, то просто равнодушными. И не поймешь, что хуже. 

Но Кара любила этот мир, ставший ее новым домом. Любила и не хотела стать причиной его гибели. А, значит, придется что-то решать. Даже если она была уверена в себе на сто процентов, даже если готова поклясться, что никому не желает зла.   
Мир важнее.


	2. Вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приветствую всех, кто решился это прочитать!  
> Стоит пояснить, что сериал я смотрела только один раз - некоторые факты могут быть недостоверны - считайте это авторской интерпретацией, идет?  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
> Приятного прочтения,  
> С уважением,  
> Автор

Максвелл Лорд смотрел на Супергёрл с сомнением, и вполне оправданным. Эта милая девушка вполне могла оторвать ему голову, не слишком при этом напрягаясь. И у нее была на это причина. Наверное. 

\- Чем обязан? – спросил он вежливо, жестом приглашая войти. – Что вам понадобилось у меня дома?

\- В офисе слишком много камер наблюдения, - неловко улыбнулась Кара. – А мне бы хотелось обсудить вопрос без лишних глаз и ушей. Можно чаю? У меня горло пересохло – я волнуюсь.

\- Для такой красивой девушки ничего не жаль, - криво усмехнулся Лорд. Подружка Алекс его удивила – не только тем, что пришла, скорее - что решила объясниться. – Идем.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала она, пряча руки за спиной. Денверс уже сомневалась в правильности своей затеи, но отступать было не в ее характере. 

\- Черный? Зеленый? – холодно поинтересовался Максвелл.

\- Черный, - Кара прикусила губу.

\- Пока он заваривается, может, скажешь, что тебя привело? – он уселся за стол. – Начать можно с имени, - это он просто так сказал, на ответ и не надеясь, герои ведь действуют исключительно инкогнито.

\- Эм-м-м, я… меня зовут Кара Зор-Эл. Кара, кхм…, Денверс, - пробормотала она под конец, а Максвелл старался не показать своих чувств – проще сказать, старался удержать свою челюсть от падения. А девушка, тем временем, продолжила, ужасно волнуясь. - Я хочу, чтобы ты исследовал меня, - выпалила она, до боли сжимая побелевшие пальцы. – В смысле, чтобы понять, на что я способна. И как меня можно остановить. Если что, - и окончательно смутилась.

\- Все еще винишь себя за…, - начал было он, хотя спросить хотел о другом. Например, о ее сестре. Боже, Супергёрл – сестра Алекс! Вот так поворот! Хотя, это многое объясняет.

\- Нет, не виню, - перебила его Кара. – Стараюсь предусмотреть варианты. Красный криптонит стал для меня страшным уроком. А для кого-то мог обернуться и смертью. Я такого не хочу! И мне нужна твоя помощь! – воскликнула она под конец, окончательно переходя на «ты».

Если сказать, что Максвелл был удивлен, значит сильно приуменьшить. Эта Денверс была странной, и сегодня - особенно. Неужели она смогла увидеть опасность, которую представляет? Увидеть проблему его глазами?

\- Странно слышать это от тебя, - хмыкнул он после недолгого молчания. – А вот и чай – угощайся.

\- Третьи сутки не сплю – все мысли об этом, - призналась Кара. – Кэт, то есть мисс Грант, сказала, что уволит меня, если буду выглядеть, как зомби – и отправила домой отсыпаться. Но какой тут сон? 

\- А с сестрой поговорить не хочешь? – забавно было слышать жалобы от Супергёрл на свою железобетонную начальницу. Нет, положительно, невозможно представить, что та заикающаяся девчонка на побегушках и есть герой Нэшнл-сити. Интересно, а что она еще расскажет? 

\- Я попробовала заикнуться на эту тему, но получила такую отповедь, что ее крики по вопросу потери мною статуса девственницы выглядели на их фоне жалким лепетом, - смешно сморщилась Денверс, а мужчина внутренне захохотал. И только один бог ведает, что ему стоило сохранить невозмутимость. – Мне даже думать об этом запретили, представляешь? Будто я ребенок. 

\- Обидно, - только и фыркнул Максвелл.

\- Нет, прискорбно, - пробормотала она и печально шмыгнула носом. – Нельзя игнорировать проблему, и ждать пока она рассосется сама собой. Ты – не единственный гений на планете. И если один раз красный криптонит уже был создан, то это повторится. И к этому времени я хочу быть готова – или, чтобы ты был готов остановить меня. 

\- Кто ты такая, и куда дела высокомерную блондинистую выскочку? – довольно оскалился Лорд, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Что, и правда – высокомерную? – сморщилась Кара. – Со стороны, видимо, виднее. Я уже ничему не удивлюсь. Так ты мне поможешь?

\- А Алекс убьет меня, – ехидно хмыкнул тот. – Конечно, помогу. Когда еще выпадет возможность вдоволь поизучать пришелицу из другого мира? 

\- Вот и хорошо, - и расплылась в радостной улыбке.

\- А не боишься? – провокационно ухмыляясь, пропел Лорд. – Вдруг я коварно использую тебя в своих злобных планах?

\- Боюсь, - призналась та. – Очень боюсь, на самом деле. Но все же надеюсь, что если уж ты и решишь втянуть меня в какую-нибудь историю, то хоть расскажешь об этом. Мне слишком нужна твоя помощь, чтобы я привередничала.

\- Надо было раньше тебя напугать, - пробормотал он, отчего-то чувствуя себя виноватым.

\- Надо было, - согласилась Денверс. – Может, повзрослела бы раньше. Так, когда мне прийти? Кстати, чай вкусный. 

\- Лучше всего будет проводить исследования в центральной лаборатории, - задумчиво проговорил Максвелл. – Но на это потребуется время и твое присутствие, конечно же. Как будешь скрываться от сестры? – полюбопытствовал он.

\- Придумаю что-нибудь, - пообещала Кара. – Можно ночью…

\- Я ночью сплю, - перебил ее мужчина. – Чего и тебе советую.

\- Но…

\- Будешь работать на меня? – и придвинулся поближе.

\- Что? В каком… Уйти из… А что я делать буду? – смешалась она под конец.

\- Будешь моим ассистентом и помощником, - ничтоже сумняшеся предложил он.

\- И буду называть тебя «мистер Лорд»? Меня окрестят предательницей, - вздохнула Денверс. – Я постараюсь успеть везде, как Фигаро. Может, получится. А можно еще чаю?

И Максвелл Лорд, нехорошо помянув Иисуса всуе, отправился за новой чашкой.


	3. Третья

Две недели Кара выкручивалась, как могла. Больше всего ее жизнь напоминала безумный бег с препятствиями для бешеной белки. Даже не смотря на всю свою выносливость, она зверски уставала, поскольку Лорд, не к ночи он будь помянут, принялся за тестирования и исследования с рвением начинающего маньяка. Разумеется, это не могло продлиться долго.

Первой снова высказалась Кэт – и кто бы сомневался, правда? Кара свою вину признавала – да, устала, да, была невнимательна. Но зачем же ТАК смешивать с грязью? 

Но хуже было другое. Ее друзья. Если она рассчитывала на их поддержку и понимание, то ошиблась. Ни Джеймс, ни Винн ее не поддержали. Они сказали, мол, ты стала такой скрытной, все время куда-то убегаешь, нам ничего не говоришь – так не годится!

\- … и я просто сбежала, - закончила свой рассказ Кара, в который раз шмыгая покрасневшим носом, намозоленным платком Максвелла. 

\- И пришла сюда? – съехидничал тот. – Необдуманный ход. Нужно было лишь убедительно соврать, а…

\- Да знаю я, знаю. Но я не могу так, честное слово. Я старалась, но у меня не получается! Я вечно путаюсь, а потом… попадаюсь на вранье. Это мерзко, - и обхватила себя руками, словно ознобилась.

\- Предлож…, - и тут зазвонил телефон Лорда. – Прости, я отвечу.

\- Конечно-конечно, - закивала Кара. – А я пока чай соображу.

\- Мне тоже, - шепнул тот, а затем вышел в гостиную.

Девушка не стала пользоваться своими сверх способностями для того, чтобы подслушать – это было некрасиво, да и мелочно как-то. Если Максвелл захочет – расскажет сам. Впрочем, он почти всегда рассказывает, изливая при этом тонны желчи и прорву сарказма. Однако, слушать его всегда интересно, ведь Лорд никогда не опускается до откровенной брани, но обладает искусством оскорбить человека исключительно цензурно. Кару это восхищало.

Впрочем, в некоторых своих оценках в отношении этого человека, Денверс только утвердилась. У Максвелла Лорда присутствовали прекрасные и неоценимые качества, такие, как ум и смекалка, храбрость и находчивость. Но вместе с тем, размер его ЭГО напрочь сводил на «нет» почти все достоинства. Тут, как говориться, не бывает худа без добра. 

\- Твоя сестра звонила, - чрезвычайно мило поведал мужчина, излишне аккуратно кладя телефон на стол. Это могло значить только одно – Лорд в бешенстве. – Из ее, безусловно, содержательного и информативного монолога я понял, как мало о себе знаю. 

\- Как она узнала, что я у тебя? – робко вопросила Кара. Нет, она, конечно же, знала, чем все закончится, но все же рассчитывала, что не так быстро.

\- В твоем телефоне есть маячок, - охотно разулыбался тот. – Скажи мне, дорогая моя гостья, где криптонит?

\- Какой криптонит? – Денверс словно и не поняла, о чем ее спрашивают, однако, глаза в пол уперла. 

\- Тот самый, в пропаже которого Алекс обвинила меня, - плотоядно оскалившись, подбодрил ее хозяин дома. – Говори, не стесняйся.

\- Ну, он у меня, с собой. В свинцовом боксе, - врать в глаза Кара никогда не умела. – Я давно его… приватизировала, и хотела отдать тебе. Ну, для исследований. И как страховку. На будущее, - и надолго замолчала, сосредоточенно размешивая чай. Аромат был божественный, но пить его как-то расхотелось.

А вот Максвелл Лорд думал. Размышлял о том, насколько он мог ошибаться в этой странной девушке, в ее мотивах и стремлениях. Как там она сказала? – страшный урок? Видимо, и вправду, страшный. До такой степени, чтобы притащить ему, считай, потенциальному врагу, средство для собственного уничтожения. А все потому, что понимала – ни ее сестра, ни друзья никогда не используют криптонит против Супергёрл. Все будут ждать и надеяться на лучшее. И никому из них невдомек, что Кара Денверс не нуждается ни в такой жалости, ни в такой опеке. Эта девушка слишком хорошо поняла, что значит ее сила без морального контроля. 

Размышляя над всем этим, Максвелл понял, что то доверие, которое оказала ему Кара Зор-Эл, неоценимо. Она добровольно отдала свою судьбу в его руки. И это не смотря на все то, что он совершил в прошлом. И что ему теперь делать? Ведь были же и планы, и расчеты, и идеи. А теперь? Предавать? 

\- Все в порядке? – в его мысли ворвался встревоженный голос мисс Денверс. – У тебя не будет слишком больших неприятностей из-за меня?

\- Из-за собственной глупости, - фыркнул он вдруг. – Не переживай, все уладим. И бокс с камешком оставь – посмотрю на очаровашку вблизи. 

\- Спасибо, - и посмотрела на него с благодарностью так, что Максвелл внутренне похолодел. Некстати это.

\- Да еще не за что, - отмахнулся он. – Лучше послушай, о чем поведал мне по секрету старик Галагер…

Разговор затянулся за полночь – Кара увлеченно слушала размышления Лорда, его едкие комментарии и бизнес-планы. И совершенно забыла и о времени, и о своих проблемах.

До дома она добралась в четвертом часу утра – благо для Супергёрл расстояние проблемы не составляет. Приняв холодный душ, девушка блаженно растянулась на кровати – думать не стала, для этого есть завтра, да и хорошее настроение упускать желания не возникло. Может, и вправду, стоит работать на Максвелла?


	4. Четвертая

Свистопляска началась не шуточная, ведь Хенк Хеншоу оказался, пардон, марсианином. Комиссия, проверка, допросы – и настоящая инквизиция. И больше всех ратовал полковник Джеймс Харпер – главный, значится, брат-инквизитор. Хорошо, что он слился.

\- А ты стала язвительной, - с удовольствием заявил Максвелл. – Я могу помочь, если хочешь, - предложил он.

\- Хочу, конечно, - закивала Кара. – И я не язвительная, просто устала. Вот так.

\- Ври больше, - хмыкнул тот. – Пусть Алекс и Хеншоу прибудут по этому адресу, - и протянул салфетку, на которой черкнул адресок. – Объяснять ничего не надо – там разберемся. Надеюсь только, они меня не убьют.

\- Не шути так, - нахмурилась мисс Денверс. – У меня и так почти нервный срыв – пришлось раскрыться перед Люси Лейн. У меня до сих пор нехорошо так внутри – щекочет. Так, значит, я сообщу сестре?

\- Звони-звони, с моего – он не прослушивается - отмахнулся тот. – Их точно не будут искать? А, впрочем, пусть ищут – все равно. У меня искать не посмеют.

\- Там сейчас рулит Люси Лейн, так что – все в норме. Спасибо, Макс, - и радостно улыбнулась. – Прости, я знаю, как ты не любишь, когда коверкают твое имя! Но оно такое претенциозное!

\- Потому что я Лорд, - довольно лыбясь, заявил он. – И, к слову, могла бы и мне сказать о своих трудностях.

\- Ты был в Марселе, - ответила Кара. – А по телефону такое не обсуждают. Так что – не кипяти мне мозг, я ведь все равно тебе сказала, не так ли? 

\- Нет, общение со мной явно идет тебе на пользу! – радостно возвестил мужчина, картинно взмахнув руками. – Как дела на твоей очень важной и ответственной работе – на должности «подай-принеси»? 

\- Мы ведь договаривались, - укорила его Денверс. – Я везде успеваю. 

\- Уходить ты не хочешь по причине строго определенной, - оскалился вдруг Максвелл. – И я даже знаю, как эту причину зовут. 

\- Ничего подобного! Я не из-за Джеймса… Ой! – спохватилась она и прикрыла рот рукой. 

\- Опа-па! Я-то прав оказался – ткнул пальцем в небо, а попал в самую его середину! – восхитился мужчина. – Значит, это Джеймс Олсен. Он, кажется, фотограф, да?

\- Я ничего больше не скажу, - и показала Лорду язык. – И это мое личное дело. Личное! Я ведь у тебя про твоих подружек не выспрашиваю? Хотя, может и надо было.

\- А я могу поделиться – мне скрывать нечего, - и плотоядно улыбнулся. – Пожалуй, я так и сделаю – расскажу тебе со всеми интимными подробностями.

\- Максвелл, не смей! – взвилась та. – Я тебя слушать не буду, так и знай! 

\- Да ладно, может, научишься чему интересному, - подтрунивал он. – Ведь все люди, в кого ни ткни, любопытные до чужих грязных секретов.

\- Я – не все, - заявила Кара с праведным возмущением в голосе. – И как тебе не стыдно так плохо думать обо мне?

\- Сказать, как мне не стыдно? – и провокационно растянул губы в изумительно циничной ухмылке. – Или показать?

\- Ты – ужасен! – заявили Кара, и все же расхохоталась.

\- Спасибо, я знаю, - светски кивнул тот, вздернув бровь. – Не нужно комплиментов. А теперь давай, говори – ты явно что-то хочешь мне сказать.

\- У меня еще не было такого друга, как ты, - призналась девушка, мило при этом, покраснев – Лорд аж залюбовался. – Знаешь, порой ты бываешь просто невыносимым! Но… но ты такой и есть – умный, находчивый, смелый. И такой упрямый! 

\- Смелый? – расхохотался Максвелл. – Не путай меня со своим кузеном!

\- Это мое мнение – не перебивай меня, когда я делаю тебе комплименты, - и уперла руки в бока.

\- О, прости, я тебя прервал, - закивал тот. – На чем ты остановилась?

\- А вот не буду – ты мне настрой сбил! - и отвернулась, надув губки. Немного помолчав, она заговорила уже совсем другим тоном. – Ты – мой друг, Макс, даже если ты сам так не считаешь.

Ничего больше не добавив, девушка сгрузила чашки в мойку и вышла. Лорд не стал ее останавливать – ему пока нечего было сказать. Может, завтра?


	5. Пятая

Ночь всегда располагает к размышлениям – так уж повелось. Темнота прячет от людей остальной мир – вроде бы он есть, но, скрытый , он теряет связь с человеком, с его реальностью. Ночь – время грез наяву, время любования мечтами, время мыслей, которые не выскажешь вслух. Ночью можно лгать себе и верить в это, говорить себе правду – и не стыдиться этого, строить планы, не боясь быть отвергнутым. Ночь – время сказок.

И в то же время, ночь – жестока. Давая много, она отнимает еще больше. Ибо грезы – обман, они растают с первыми лучами солнца, оставив после себя опустошение. И поэтому именно ночью нужно быть особенно осторожными, чтобы не стать жертвой иллюзий.

Максвелл смотрел на панораму ночного города, открывшуюся его задумчивому взгляду. Было грустно. Он отчетливо понимал, что от изменений не уйти, что что-то переменилось и навсегда. И ничьей вины в этом не было, кроме собственной. 

Изменения всегда пугают, к добру они, или к худу, ибо неизвестны заранее. К ним нельзя подготовиться и упредить. Однако, Максвелл не привык врать себе – все равно ведь бесполезно. Он знал, что так будет, знал с того самого момента, когда решил помочь Каре. 

Друг. У Лорда было мало друзей, таких, которым можно без оговорки доверить себя – и знать, что не осудят, что будут рядом. И как-то совершенно незаметно, по капельке, малюсенькими шажками Кара Денверс просочилась в эту категорию. Стала таким другом, за которого можно убить – или умереть. Потому что Максвелл уже любил ее – и только теперь понял это со всей основательностью. И это было страшно. 

Дружба – это не воздушная душащая влюбленность, закрывающая глаза на все. Дружба – это ответственность, терпение и принятие, это – любовь. 

Промучившись до рассвета, мужчина так и не решил до конца, что же будет дальше. Он старался судить объективно – но, едва ли не впервые в жизни, не смог. Потому что друзей не судят. 

День обещал быть долгим, поскольку в одном из его научных центров ждали Алекс и Хеншоу – люди, которые дороги не только ему самому, но и Каре. Да, с ними ему еще предстоит объясняться. И он был готов биться об заклад, что неугомонная блонди будет там. А это значит, что день будет не только долгим, но и трудным.

Известие о том, что Хеншоу – пришелец с Марса сначала вызвало у него невольное хихиканье, больше напоминающее истерическое. Но, взяв себя в руки, Лорд посерьезнел – еще один пришелец в его жизни. Неужели у него карма такая, пришельцам помогать? 

Но все же пришельцы – это полбеды. Самым острым стоял вопрос об Алекс. Той самой Алекс Денверс, рядом с которой его сердце начинало жить собственной жизнью. Никто не знает, каких трудов ему стоило не только не показывать этого, но и играть в циника. А ведь хотелось-то совершенно иного.

Кто знает, может, пораскинув мозгами, он все же найдет ключик к ее сердцу? Может, раз в кои-то веки карма ему не только нагадила, но и помогла? Очень хотелось в это верить. 

Он бы еще подумал, при чем, с удовольствием, но вдруг зазвонил телефон:

\- Слушаю, мелкая, что случилось? – с притворной тоской в голосе вопросил Максвелл.

\- Если ты будешь так называть меня, то я с полной ответственностью стану коверкать твое претенциозное имя, - отозвалась Кара. – Мы уже у тебя – ты сам когда собираешься прибыть? Пиццу на тебя заказывать? С сыром? С тунцом?

\- С рыбой сама есть будешь, - возмутился тот. – Придумала, тоже мне. С сыром, конечно! И кофе закажи, только нормальный – я не спал.

\- А чего так? Думал, небось? – догадалась она. – И до чего додумался? 

\- Еще не понял, но ты узнаешь первая, - клятвенно пообещал Лорд. – И яблок еще закажи, внимаешь мне?

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, - фыркнула девушка. – Ты сам доберешься – или тебе такси заказать? Бессонная ночь не скажется на твоем изумительном стиле вождения?

\- Это ты так тонко намекаешь, что я лихачу? – рассмеялся он. – Ладно, заказывай. И вопрос – как Алекс?

\- Вопрос с подвохом, или с намеком? – тот час же отозвалась Кара. – Если с намеком, то я с ней, вернее, с ними поговорила – они не станут поминать прошлого. А дальше выкручивайся сам. К слову, можешь купить ей цветов – она никогда не скажет, но просто обожает ирисы.

\- Спасибо, медвежонок, за мной должок, - пропел Максвелл. – Будут ирисы. 

\- Еще раз назовешь меня так, и я точно буду продумывать план страшной мсти, - пригрозила та. – Ждем тебя, поторопись.

И отключилась. 

И, поскольку градус настроения подскочил, Лорд, напевая, что случается не каждый день, отправился собираться. И наступивший день уже не казался ему ни долгим, ни трудным. А все его карма – как и все женщины, она порой была такой сукой!

Конец?


End file.
